The proposed research aims to evaluate the effectiveness of a new smoking cessation program that combines social learning based skills training and social support; and to test hypotheses about the effects of social support, psychosocial stress, and their interaction on smoking cessation and maintenance. Cardiovascular risk will also be measured and related to the effectiveness of the cessation program and to stress and social support variables. Two intervention studies will be conducted in which the social learning based skills training program only will be compared to the skills program plus a social support component. The participation of a spouse or partner in the treatment program constitutes the social support component. All subjects meet in small groups for six weekly sessions. Follow-up smoking status will be assiessed periodically through one year posttreatment, and self-reports will be corroborated by significant other reports and physiological measures. Participants will be given measures of stressful life events, partner support for quitting smoking, and general social support. These data will be analyzed to determine the influence of psychosocial stress and social support on cessation and maintensnce. Of particular interest will be a test of the "buffering" hypothesis; that social support can mitigate the effects of life stress. Thus the proposed work has both a practical focus--the development of nonaversive, effecctive methods of helping persons at cardiovascular risk stop smoking--and a theoretical focus: testing hypotheses about the interaction of stress and social support on an objective outcome measure--smoking cessation.